Modern Witches Ain't That Bad (Or Maybe They Are)
by TogetherSomewhere
Summary: Regina a modern witch, meets a witchhunter and they make a truce between humans and Witches. But what happens when anothe race comes in and takes over? Will witches and humans prevail? (OutlawQueen story, first was a oneshot but by popular demand expanded to fanfic)
1. The Truce

**Modern Witches Ain't That Bad (Or Maybe They Are)**

 _ **A/N Okay so this is a prompt i read on twitter from Imagine OQ and I altered it just a little since i don't actually watch AHS so I have no clue what the powers of the itches there are, but I was too intrigued with this prompt to just let it go by. So here is my take on a modern day WItch and a modern day Witchhunter. Enjoy dears!**_

 _ **R.**_

Regina softly chanted spells under her breath as she focussed on the task at hand, only to be shaken out of the focus when she heard the leaves behind her rustle. _Dammit_ she really thought she would be alone in the park at this hour. But she had to go through with this, she couldn't very well stop now, could she?

so she continued to softly chant the spells but her focus started to slip when her nerves bubbled up inside of her. No, she couldn't stop, she was so close. If she stopped now she would have to wait until the next blood moon and that could literally take decades. She didn't fancy the idea of having to wait that long to get this spell right.

She had to do it, and she had to do it now. The only problem was that just before the last line of chants could be spoken she felt the cold metal of a gun press against her back.

* * *

 **Robin knew this was a good night. It was a blood moon and that would mean witches were definitely on the move. this had actually been a rather good month for him, since he had managed to track down no less than 6 witches, which was almost a record if not for the times he busted 7 witches at a time…**

Though, he didn't need to dwell on that as he noticed a soft, velvety voice carrying through the darkness of the park. he stopped what he was doing and focussed, was he hearing this right? was a witch really careless enough to do it here? a place where most people knew him and his profession?

The damned witch really was going to make this incredibly easy for her, wasn't she? he smugly smirked to himself and moved towards the sound.

after all these years of tracking down witches, he knew chanting when he heard it, even if it was being muttered under ones breath. the chanting always seemed to carry farther than normal speaking would. maybe it was the magic in the words that were spoke that made it easier to be heard from a distance? who knew?

He crept closer and closer, now he could see the raven haired witch, that had a purple glow about her, or more like there was a purple haze growing bolder and bolder as the chanting went on and on.

he heard a crack from a dead tree branch under his heavy boots and the bushes rustle, he heard the chanting stop for a moment, and aw how the woman froze- no not woman. that creature didn't deserve to be called a woman, that was a monster that was standing in front of him. a monster that dealt the the craft of dark magic. Someone like that disgusted him to no end. He lost things dearly to him because of creatures like that, and they? well they needed to pay for their crimes. didn't they?

the chanting continued and well, so did he.

He got closer and closer, and if he saw it correctly, the woman- no monster- actually looked desperate. Well whatever was stressing her now, would be even worse in about twenty more seconds.

he got his gun out of his holster, the one that was protected against the darks arts of magic and then held it against the back of that filthy witch in front of him.

* * *

Regina froze. her chant forgotten as she cold barrel of a gun pressed against her spine, and sent nasty shivers down it for extra measure.

She took a deep breath, regained her bitchy and regal posture and turned around to face the culprit that stole this perfect moment from her.

"You just ruined this perfect little moment, now I will have to wait for another five decades, you insipid human!" Regina said and stared the man down with one of her infamous glares. She should have known he would come looking for witches tonight. She did know, she really did, but couldn't find it in herself to care about the blonde haired man in front of her.

She smirked when the realisation dawned on him what witch actually stood in front of him. she was after all the most powerful witch alive, or well, that had ever lived really. She had learned from the best warlocks and witches alike in her early days, and had easily outgrown them. Since she came from a bloodline of terribly powerful Warlocks and Witches, she had the greatest power ever known to mankind and those alike.

"The Evil Queen herself." The blue-eyed man spoke with maybe just the slightest tremble in his voice, but just seconds after that he recovered and straightened up again, pointing the gun at her chest with a matching smirk of his own.

* * *

Seriously? Today of all days he had to go and find _the_ most powerful witch on this planet didn't he? and on the day they are the strongest, dammit!

"And who thinks themselves important enough to spoil this night for me?" The raven haired witch snarled at him, but it seemed more of a playful jab than an actual threat to maybe his life, or worse.

"Why should you have the audacity to do those spells and chant here in the park, when there are innocent people just a few feet away from this all?"

"Who are the innocent people? you?" The witch mockingly asked Robin and he growled slightly at the amused look on those beautiful full, and supple lips- no, what the hell is he thinking?

"Well I am definitely more innocent than you have ever been in you life!" He accused and te smirk on the brunette's face faltered, and then turned into a full grown scowl, maybe more like a snarl.

* * *

What the hell? How did that man dare to call himself innocent after all her brothers and sister he has killed himself or sent off to be killed at the hand of others. if she counted correctly, he had more blood on his hands than even she did! and yet that infuriatingly handsome- no scrap that. And yet the infuriating man dared to call himself anything near innocent?!

"Innocent?" Regina scoffed and stalked closer to him so they were just inches apart. she could just kiss this man! What? no, she didn't meant that! No, no, no, she could just _kill_ this man! yes that was it. her gaze definitely didn't travel down to his lips. Nope, it hadn't just done that.

"You dare call yourself innocent after you called my sister and brothers in the name of justice? how long has it been since one of them has gone one a killing spree for humans, Hmmm? Or is chanting spells and making life easier for us such a damned big crime we all have to die for it?" Regina snarled and her and twitched for what it had done many centuries long, ripping out hearts and crushing them delightfully slowly in front of the victim.

she stopped herself though, and looked with her own eyes ablaze at his.

"How do you dare to call yourself innocent, when you have robbed children of their parents? have robbed mothers and fathers of their children?" She said and enjoyed the conflicted look on his face.

* * *

He hadn't thought of it like that. He saw it as ridding the world of the monsters on this planet, but if he thought about it , he had killed more witches in the last year, then the witches and warlocks had killed humans in the last decade. NO. No what was he doing? that bitch was manipulating him.

"What? you're going to make me believe you haven't killed hundreds of humans? adult and child alike? you have lived for centuries if the tales are correct. You have probably crushed so many hearts you don't even know the count of them anymore." He snapped back at her and she the small amount of hurt flicker in her eyes.

He felt a pang of regret at that, but he steeled himself, after all witches were tricksters. Manipulators, and just terrible beings. They didn't have feeling, they were far too cold for things like that.

* * *

Did he seriously say that? Has he actually said that? Damn him.

fire burned in Regina's eyes and a purple haze formed around her hand as she plunged it into his chest and retrieved his heart.

"You know nothing, you idiotic human!" She snarled and exercised pressure on the beating organ in her hand. "You have no idea of any of the things that we witches have to go through to even normally be able to live here. Even when we are innocent of anything you still hunt us down and kill us just because of who we are. what do you think of that?" The now glowing witch said as purple radiated off of her in her anger.

"Still you have killed hundreds of us humans before we ever started killing people of your kind. you deserved it." the sandy haired man called out to her through the pain that was surging through his body when Regina put more pressure on the pulsing organ in her hand.

"84." she answered simply.

* * *

"What?" Robin asked confused as she said the number. but the answer h got was even stranger.

"97" The raven haired monster said to him and narrowed her deep brown eyes at him, eyes that were now showing a hint of purple as well.

"What the hell are you talking about you filthy witch?!" He snapped and didn't even feel the pain coursing through his veins anymore, for the witch suddenly stopped the pressure on it. She roughy shoved the organ back into his body and glared at the man

"Our victims. i have killed 84 humans in my lifetime of 450 years, while you in your short life span of 35 have killed or been the cause of the death of 97 witches and warlocks. Now humour me, who here is the monster?" The glowing witch asked him. It seemed as if the fire inside the witch had been doused and she now just showed great sadness in those deep eyes as the purple glow around her disappeared. "Have you ever felt remorse for the deaths you've caused? for the families you have destroyed?" She asked him suddenly, and he started to feel sick at that question.

He had never thought about it like that. The only thing that had mattered to him was how to free the human race of a race as awful as that kind, but never had he thought about the families that suddenly lost a mother or a father, or even a child. because yes he had sent little witches and warlocks to their graves as well as adult ones. But he had done it for a good reason, because that way they were never able to hurt a human. Right?

So, he had robbed mothers of their children, and children of their mothers, that didn't make him a bad person. He had done it for the sake of the human race.

"Because I have. every human that has died at my hands, I have felt remorse for. Because I was the reason that family lost parts of their family and I know all too well how that feels." She said rather coldly and then made a move Robin knew all too well what it meant.

"Oh no, you don't get to teleport away from me." He said and maybe grabbed her wrist just a tad bit too hard. "Why should I regret killing the kind that killed my wife and son so heartlessly?" He asked he harshly to stop making himself feel so guilty for all the witches and warlocks he had killed in the past.

* * *

She hissed at his tight grip but looked him straight in the eye. "You should regret it because we do to. we kill humans because they threaten us, or because we need to do it for a ritual to survive. You kill out of vengeance. Is it justice to kill almost a hundred of us, for two humans we killed?" Regina asked him and saw the remorse flash in his deep blue eyes.

"No, it isn't." She answered before he even got the chance to open his mouth to form a response. she snatched her wrist out of his grip and looked him over once again.

"so tell me, what is right and what is wrong?" Regina asked earnestly and stood unguarded in front of him for a moment awaiting his answer.

She smiled softly when she saw the inner war in his eyes shining. She knew it wasn't right of her to have killed this many humans, and even if it had been less than him, she knew it was wrong. Just as is was wrong of him to kill almost a hundred of her brothers and sister out of revenge for the people he had lost.

They were both at a fault here. Neither innocent of the crimes they have committed. Weighing heavily on their shoulders, causing sadness and hardship to shine in their eyes.

* * *

"Arlight. How about a truce. A truce between your kind and mine." Robin said after debating the matter in his mind for over fifteen minutes of silence. The silence was almost as deafening as the loudest of sounds, but necessary to help im with this heavy decision. "We don't hunt your kind, as long as you promise me you kind will not harm any humans anymore. Not even for your rituals." He said pointedly, and hoped deep within his heat this could actually work. a truce between theirs kinds, kinds that have been in war with each other for centuries, and that if this deal fails, will be at war for more centuries to come.

* * *

"Deal. The war will be over from now on." Reina said and held her hand out for him to take.

As he shook it, a wave of magical energy rushed out of them and made the pact official. No witch or Warlock would ever kill a human again, and no Human would ever hunt down ad murder out the WItches and Warlocks.


	2. A missing Year, Let The Games Begin

_**Hey!**_

 _ **So I have decided to continue this as an actual fanfic! I hope you are all as excited about this as I am! I have a very dear friend that helps me with all this and motivates me to keep writing even if I am on the edge of giving up and just deleting the whole thing. Reviews do fuel me to keep writing, and if you have anything to say about this fic, good or bad, please say so I can improve and incorporate your ideas and criticism in this.**_

 _ **This has been a random idea that popped into my head, and I went with it. Some small parts like the Arena and the games, are lightly based on that from the Hunger Games, but I promise IT IS NOT THE SAME!**_

 _ **now, have fun reading this my darlings!**_

 _ **x R.**_

* * *

 _A year later..._

Her heart was racing as she ran through the forest, that probably wasn't even made of real trees, but some fake organisms those bastards had thought of to fool them into some sort of reality or safety here in this arena. A high pitched screech was heard and after that the sound of a victorious cheer. Another witch had been killed, or maybe a human killed another human. They are after all the kind to turn on each other. After ten minutes of constant running and her heart pumping so hard it almost burst out of her chest at the suspension she conjured up an invisibility shield round her, it wouldn't last long, the Madame would make work of it when she found it too boring to let Regina's shield hold up.

Regina silently wondered how this had happened. how it had been able for everything to go so bad so quickly. after the truce, for about four months it went well, everything was peaceful and no witches or humans killed or harmed one another. But then, then they came. those bastards came and took everyone by surprise. That _lovely_ surprise now got them into this mess. The first, of what would be many annual games to show that Witches and Humans are, and always will be enemies, and that a truce is something so improbable, they shouldn't even think of it. They had the control, and lived their luxurious lifestyles in their city, and They made the witches and humans fight to the death in this arena. She was the most powerful witch for heaven's sake. How did they even dare to do this to her? She knew how, and she knew she maybe even deserved this after what she had done to Vilaine, but still this wasn't the way to-

Regina was shaken out of her thoughts when her shield faltered and an arrow shot past her head. she threw a fireball back in the direction where the arrow came from, and was answered with a painful screech. That should teach those imbecilic humans to throw some pointed sticks at her. When the screeching of pain died down she snuck out of her hiding place and looked at the damage. The human she had hit was a woman, a woman with blond curls spread out around her as she lay dead, burned, on the ground. Maybe this woman had a family… children, a husband… That didn't matter now. Even if she felt terribly guilty, she had to do this. It was the human or her. And she needed to succeed for her fellow Witches and Warlocks without dying, and she needed to return to the person she had so hopelessly fallen in love with.

So after getting the bow and arrow off of the dead blonde, she took the blonde woman's backpack filled with food and sleeping supplies as well and ran for another part of the enormous Arena. If she had counted correctly, there were three humans killed and one witch. Which meant that there were still fifteen others and herself in the games. It's funny how quickly those humans went to killing each other, and how the Witches don't even think about killing their own kind like that. Not that they are really helping each other now, they just don't go about killing each other.

Regina started trotting over to what she hoped was one of the outskirts of the Arena, since she would have some peace, quiet and calmth there.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

It had been a week since Regina had seen that intriguing witch hunter, that had finally agreed to a truce between her kind and the humans. He looked rather attractive actually, now she thought about it and didn't have the barrel of a gun pointing at her. It was rather funny how in such a crucial moment, so much can change. For instance, she finally didn't have to hide who she was anymore, and more witches and warlocks were happy with that development as well. She could freely walk the streets without stares, death threats, or even attempts on her life, heaven knows that had already happened too many times to her, a shudder ran down her spine as she thought about it.

She was walking the streets and for a second not paying attention, when she bumped into a rather hard object, sturdy, which turned out to be a person when she inspected what it was that pulled her out of her train of thoughts.

She was about to scold the person that dared walk into her when two all too familiar blue eyes looked right back at her own furious brown ones. And those eyes looked fa too amused for her part. The words died on the tip of her tongue when dimples appeared together with a rather disarming smile. The man really did look better when he wasn't pointing a gun at her and threatening to kill her, or calling her a monster of sorts.

When her brain stopped shortcutting she tried to still snarl or snark at him, but those ridiculous dimples just disarmed her, and he cut her to it.

"Hello milady, we meet again." He said, as if they hadn't just met as rudely as they did. Regina in her turn narrowed her eyes at him, yes he wasn't pointing a gun at her now, or had that nasty scowl on his face, but she still wasn't sure about the whole trusting humans part. They had betrayed her too many times before. She didn't want her past repeated. Humans were not to be trusted, especially males. They were only out to have you as their property, nothing more, they didn't respect women. She shuddered at the thought of a past relationship with a human male. Never again. That foul breath, too calloused and gropey hands, that at times dealt painful a frustrated punch...

"Are you there?" Robin asked concerned and Regina tried to decipher the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes as she was pulled back to reality. It seemed like it was concern for her. Maybe even care? No, that is not possible. All humans are the same, and that there is a truce now formed does not in any way mean that they can be trusted. The only thing that the truce is, is something to ensure that witches and warlocks alike don't get hunted and killed anymore for no apparent reason. That was the only thing that meant, not that there was now an instant trust between witches and humans. that was something that was impossible.

"Yes, I'm here, but apparently you aren't. Couldn't you have looked where you were going?" Regina snarled, and was happy she finally found her anger again and glared at him. She was thrown off of her game when the look in Robin's eyes looked slightly confused, hurt even. Why? It wasn't like they had something special going. He tried to kill her, she convinced him not to, and they made a truce. It wasn't like they were seeing each other romantically or anything like that. No. They just made one of the most important truces in history for the witches. Nothing much, right?

No. Nothing much. It was not that Regina herself felt any real attraction for him. She wouldn't deny the fact he looked really handsome, she couldn't really deny that, but that didn't mean she actually liked him. Liked how he seemed rather smart, caring, he was concerned for her even. No, that didn't do anything to her.

"I apologize. It won't happen again." He said curtly and rather shortly. Somehow Regina already missed the softness in his voice that was there when he spoke to her just seconds ago. Even the softness his eyes were radiating towards her was gone now. Not even a tiny hint of that sparkle left. Or maybe she had just seen that wrong, and it had never been there at all. Of course a human wouldn't like a witch, that had already been proven to her once, and she wouldn't let herself get fooled again.

"Good. Now, I do have other things to do. Goodbye Robin." Regina said and walked away quickly. Too fast to even notice the smile and sparkle returning when she said his name. Too fast to hear him calling out _Goodbye Regina, till the next time_ after her. Or to see those dimples on show again.

* * *

She was rudely awakened from a nap she was apparently taking when she heard some sort of growling behind her. And the beast that was making the growling sound, did not in any way sound like it could even be remotely friendly.

Probably one of those horrible hellbeasts those people used to take over the city. It did sound like one of those. Regina was on high alert now as she listened to twigs snapping under the heavy weight of something moving closer, the heavy breathing of the animal, or animals, since it sounded like at least three things that were breathing heavily. Regina furrowed her brow as she tried to understand the fact that, it only sounded like one beast with four paws coming slowly towards her, but that there were three things heavily breathing and making growling sounds.

She wouldn't have to wait much longer as the beast came into view for a split second. God, it had three heads and had the size of at least two or three cars together. But not those small cars, no three massive ones together. In turn she tried to silently get away from it, or hide, but in her reverence of the beast, she didn't notice the small twig until she heard it snap beneath her rather heavy boot.

The beast, well his three heads heard it as well and snapped around to look at her. Both parties froze, contemplating what move to make next that would be the most beneficial for them. Regina wished she could teleport away, but somehow something in this arena made that impossible, probably something They had decided upon to make it more fair to the humans that were in the games as well. the Hellbeast narrowed it's three pairs of eyes at Regina, and not a second later lunged.

She dived away and rolled down, off of a small hill with now a gash in her leg, dammit she was too slow. She couldn't focus on that failure too long though, for the beast turned around and made another moved for her when suddenly an arrow pierced through one of its heads. A deafening howl of pain store through the whole arena, she was sure of it. The arrow that came out of nowhere and it's owner were nowhere to be seen again, and now the beast, with one limp hanging head and two still very alive ones focused on her, blaming her for it's injury and let out a loud growl before inching closer and closer, like it knew she couldn't go any where and was now his weak little prey. Oh, she wouldn't go like that. No, she would fight.

She conjured a fireball in her hand and sent it towards its torso, since that was a shared part of the heads. A painful yelp was heard and the beast dissolved into a cloud of black before completely disappearing.

Now that that threat was gone, she needed to find out who the mysterious arrow belonged to, and see if the owner was out for her blood or maybe an ally of sorts. She got up and limped around for a while trying to locate the mysterious shooter but she couldn't find a living soul anywhere near herself. Regina looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was setting. She probably had about an hour of little light left before it would be pitch black here.

This would be the first night in this hellhole. The thing is, Regina wasn't sure how long it would take for the witches to throw away their rule of never laying a finger on one another and they start to hunt their fellow kind down as well. because if that was to happen fast, these games wouldn't probably last that long, and Regina was not bout to hurt one of her sisters, sure they weren't sisters by blood, but they might as well be.

The raven haired witch wandered further and further into the forest, her leg screaming in pain from the well aimed claw of that hell beast when the loneliness settled in. in the past year so many things had changed it was hard to keep up with everything, but the one thing that had kept her grounded for the biggest part of it, was now torn away from her. Probably even forced to watch her going through hell ere and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

she heard soft murmurs and footsteps about ten feet away from her, but since it had now darkened completely, it was impossible to see them. If she was listening correctly this was a small group of witches. Three, maybe two witches conspiring together. Conspiring together against her? What?!

"If we kill her now she wouldn't be a problem for us later in these games. I mean the humans turn on each other and have killed the strongest with their group, Why don't we do the same thing and kill her now?" One witch asks she recognizes as Ursula.

"But she took us in when we were alone, helped us through a lot… Is it really alright to just betray her like this? She is the Supreme after all…" was the hesitant response of another one, Maleficent. Maleficent had been one of her best students. She was a strong witch, and smart, very smart.

Were they really planning on killing her now? Yes Regina had predicted it would probably come to this, but not a quickly as this… They hadn't even been here for twenty four hours, and that seemed to already be enough for these two witches to hurt their own people…

Regina stood as still as possible and waited for them to pass by her so she could move towards the opposite direction of them, but just when she turned around she was met with an arrow aimed straight at her head.

"Don't move an inch."

* * *

 ** _So this was the second chapter of this lovely story. If you have suggestions or ideas for things to happen, say it in a review or sent me a PM about it. Next chapter will probably be a Robin chapter, or a chapter where you guys get to read part of the story in the main villain's perspective... Tell me what you uys want!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading! and till the next time_**

 ** _x R._**


	3. A Fond Memory Starts

_**Hey,**_

 _ **so I said I was going to to Robin's perspective or the perspective of Vilaine (The villain of this story), but I had some little things for Regina first, and some ideas for the storylines of the flashbacks… Don't fret though, because most of this is in Robin's perspective.**_

 _ **There will be some beginning of OQ in this chapter, like the budding of their romance and all, but that will happen more in a few later chapters…**_

 _ **happy reading**_

 _ **x R.**_

* * *

Regina looked at the arrowhead, and to her terror saw it was made silver. Silver burned away a witch's skin at the touch and if that arrowhead even so much as touched her skin, pain would be searing throughout her whole body. She tried to identify the person that was aiming the arrow at her, but she was unable to see the face of the person in front of her. She just hoped that if it was time for her death, that it would come quickly and the least painful as possible.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Regina shook her head as she walked the streets, why did it affect her that much. Why did those blue eyes and dimples do things to her that hadn't happened in ages. She grumbled inaudibly as she walked to her house, well it wasn't exactly her house, it was more of a great big mansion she shared with a whole lot of other witches and warlocks. When she finally arrived at her place she dared call home, she went up to her office and immediately threw herself into her work, which was making sure all the other connecting covens and witches were safe and well, and protected against human that still didn't agree with the truce.

In the mean time Robin was still grinning because of the fact that Regina did actually like him. Okay, so she hadn't really shown that, but she called him by his actual name instead of idiotic human or vile witch hunter.

He walked down the streets to his little place he called home and started to think of a way the woman might even start to actually trust and like him, or will show that she likes him. The biggest thing though, is getting her trust. Because getting her trust, means that he will be able to get a better look at the complicated woman that is Regina Mills. Better known as the Evil Queen, the leader of all the witches and ruthless when it comes to protecting her fellow kind. But, he had also seen great grief an pain in those oh, so expressive deep brown eyes.

When he held the gun to her head he saw a glint of something. He was confused and intrigued at the same time, by how it was possible for a pair of eyes to be that expressive. That eyes could show that kind of emotions swirling inside of them at all time. The fire that burned inside of then when she was convincing him not to shoot her.

It sent his mind reeling for how it could be possible and his heart wanting to see it again, and again, only then positive emotions. Only then, that he could banish the pain and regret in those eyes and fill them with joy and happiness.

So he set about to make that his mission. He would get some witches to trust him and help him gain Regina's trust. To gain the witch's trust and to be able to be the one that helps her when she crashes down, to help her through rough nights, holds her when she needs it and he yearns to be the one that is allowed to kiss those plump red lips that are ingrained in his mind.

Of course it will take time, oh god knows it will take time, but he finds that it will be worth it as long as in the end he can kiss those beautiful lips.

In the week following that bump in, Robin manages to gain the trust of a witch called Elsa, a witch that is luckily rather close to Regina, and is glad to help the Supreme witch gain love once more. Elsa warns Robin, that Regina is a very, very complicated woman who has gone through so many hardships she doesn't even think she deserves to be happy anymore. Regina is so focused on making sure the coven is safe and protected that she forgets, she herself should be happy as well.

Thus the reason Elsa is happy to help Robin make a plan to win Regina's trust and maybe even her heart along with it. they plan to let Regina bump into him on her birthday which is only two weeks away, and they plan on giving her a Romantic gesture or something in that range. Something that will make the ancient witch smile. something that she hasn't done in so long he had probably forgotten how she should even do it.

When the time comes for them to execute the plan Robin is filled with nerves, because Elsa told him Regina hasn't celebrated her birthday in at least three decades. it has been so long that most witches and warlocks have forgotten what that day even is anymore. He had planned just a simple day in the park, the two of them together walking, talking and a little picnic afterwards. Mostly so she could ask him all the questions she wanted that would make him seem more trustworthy, and if he was lucky spill some of her own tales as well.

He knew she would be here in ten minutes, because Elsa had sent Regina to this park with the tale of a witch in trouble and in need of her help.

When Regina appeared in a bellow of purple smoke he smiled and walked towards her. "Happy Birthday Regina." He said with a smile and handed her a single flower, a blossom from the same apple tree she held dear her whole life, another fruitful tip of Elsa he supposed.

The smile on her face, though small, could have lit up an entire room.

"There is no witch in need is there?" She asked as she carefully held the flower, playing a little with the delicate petals.

* * *

Robin for his turn sat on his couch watching the screen with tears in his eyes. There she was the love of his life, running for her own as the countdown hit zero and all the tributes scattered around the Arena or went head first into battle. She ran though… Ran the opposite direction of where the most people were headed to. He could immediately see that a group of three witches formed an alliance and the other four witches and three warlocks went and fended for themselves, while the humans just started to slaughter each other.

The cameras followed Regina for a large part of her running trip, well after the brutal kills were showed, and repeated at least a dozen times.

His heart beat was erratic as he continued to fear for her life. She shouldn't be out there. She should be here with him, cuddled up while they shared more tales and stories with each other. or maybe even talk about when they were going to get married. but that couldn't happen now. Not with every single Raven out there watching his every move for rebellion. Vilaine, the leader of the Ravens, a half humanoid, half demonic race, had it out for Regina, and so for him too.

He watched Regina's every move in that damned arena and felt his heart stop and drop into his shoes when the three headed hellhound jumped out of the earth and came closer and closer to where his precious Regina was walking.

The beast was hideous. Foam dripped out of the growling mouths of the beast, it's red eyes shone in the darkness of the forest, and it's claws stamped flat, everything they landed on. How in hell would Regina get out of this? how would she be able to survive such a terrible beast on her own, with witches conspiring against her and others only fending for themselves. this would be hell.


	4. An Apology to you all

**Goodday my lovely readers, that still haven't forgotten about this story, I am very very sorry to tell you all that this fanfiction will not be continued. Unless there are suddenly a lot of people interested, I am not going to write this any further, for the main reason of getting so much hate thrown at me via social media, that I am rather done with this all. I am not even sure I will go one with my other fics, because I am just disheartened and well maybe even a little too hurt to continue this. If there really are people that want this to continue, you can leave a review or PM me, but how I am looking at it at the moment, is that I will terminate this fic. Again, I'm very sorry.**


End file.
